1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a media processing device that conveys media such as checks through a conveyance path and acquires magnetic ink character data from magnetic ink characters printed on the media, and to a method of controlling the media processing device.
2. Related Art
Banks and other financial institutions commonly process transactions using checks, promissory notes, and similar instruments (simply “checks” below) by loading the presented checks in a check processing device and reading the magnetic ink characters printed on the checks to acquire check (payment) information. The check processing device described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2011-160254 conveys checks through a conveyance path past the magnetic reading position of a magnetic head and the scanning position of an image scanner, reads the magnetic data from the magnetic ink characters at the magnetic reading position, images the face of the check on which the magnetic ink characters are printed at the scanning position, and recognizes the magnetic ink character data contained in the magnetic ink characters using the acquired magnetic data and scanned images.
Because the magnetic ink character data is used for transaction processing, accurately reading the magnetic ink character data from the magnetic ink characters printed on the media is essential.
Image scanners that can emit plural colors of light for image scanning have been proposed, but when such image scanners are used where these image scanners are typically used, it is difficult for the user to know how to improve the recognition rate of magnetic ink character data recognized from the magnetic ink characters.